


Clara

by Clara Oswald (AryaStarkLovesWholock)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaStarkLovesWholock/pseuds/Clara%20Oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new teacher in Coal Hill high.<br/>Clara meets the Eleventh Doctor again while she travels with the Twelfth Doctor.<br/>What will Danny think about this Doctor and does the Twelfth Doctor knows about his past self being here?<br/>// Chapter 1-4 before Dark Water// At the beginning Ospink but later on Whouffle and maybe even Whouffaldi // Chapter 5+ is Dark Water/Death in Heaven and later on post Dark Water/Death in Heaven //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Smith

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is very short, I promise that future chapters are much longer :D

Chapter 1

Clara grabbed her coffee and took her jacket ready to leave. Today had been a really tiring day for her. Courtney Woods was trying to make fun of her and Danny once again. Gosh, She had fought Daleks but children made her tired. Teaching children can be fun sometimes. Sarah - a sweet girl - told Clara that she's her favorite teacher! She always love it when they said such sweet things. The other teachers and Clara were ready to leave but the headmaster stopped them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may have heard that the history teacher is sick. So we're getting a new history teacher. Everybody say hello to John smith!"

Clara froze, oh no not again. First as a caretaker and now as a history teacher? Why does he keep getting this school in danger? The door opened and a young man stepped through with a grin. But that man was not the Doctor Clara expected it to be, it's the Doctor with the bowtie. She had missed him! Everyone greeted John while they left the room. Clara tried to be one of the last persons to leave. Danny noticed her slow-motion and he turned toward her with a questioning face.

"Clara what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I told you that when I first met the Doctor he wore a bowtie yah?"  
Danny nodded.  
"Well, that's him."  
They both turned their heads towards the Doctor who was sticking a plant in his mouth. Can't he be normal for once? They were the only three people left in the room.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Clara asked alarmed.

"Clara! I missed you. Well I saw you an hour ago but I still missed you! I didn't knew you were a teacher at this school?" The Doctor rambled.

The Doctor walked towards Clara and pulled her into a hug. She did miss those hugs. Danny looked very uncomfortable. 

"Doctor, this is my boyfriend Danny." Clara smiled when she had pulled herself out of the hug.

"The last time I checked you didn't have a boyfriend? Hello Danny! I'm the doctor." The Doctor took Danny's hand and started to shake it without letting go. Danny just stared at him weirdly.

"Doctor, I'm sorry but I haven't seen you in a long time, well not this you." Clara tried to explain.

"What?" the Doctor said looking a bit shocked and released Danny's hand.

"What are you doing here anyway, not that I don't like you being here?" Clara asked curiously.  
"Oh, just a few aliens. I probably should start doing some scans in the TARDIS!"

"Please tell me the school is not in danger?" Clara asked him carefully.  
"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Clara gave him a knowing look.  
"Wait don't answer that! Everything is going to be fine! See you soon Clara!" the Doctor assured her before he left the room.  
"That's weird!" Danny said. Clara nodded in agreement. 


	2. Pizza

Chapter 2

Clara was putting the pizza in the microwave when she heard the familiar wheezing sound.

She quickly made her way over to the living room where she saw the TARDIS materialize.

"Clara! I need your help!" the older Doctor said when he hurriedly walked out of his TARDIS.

"Well, I have a problem myself!" Clara told him seriously.

"It's probably not as big as mine, come on!" the Doctor waved her over. Clara sighed and followed him into the TARDIS.

"You have to get me home right after we left because otherwise my pizza will burn." Clara said quite annoyed.

"Yes yes." He said not really paying attention to what his companion was saying. He started pulling levers at the console.

"Where do you need my help with then?" Clara asked forcing a smile on her face. She joined him at the console. 

"Right, have you ever heard of King Henry the 7th?" he asked looking at her seriously.

"Umh, no I don't think so." She answered shaking her head no.

"Well you're going to meet him!" He said proudly of himself.  
He turned to walk out the TARDIS but Clara stopped him.

"After this, are you going to tell me why bowtie you showed up in my school today?" She asked seriously. Clara saw a flash of shock appear on his face but that disappeared quickly when a frown replaced his expression. 

"Umh, yeah" he said nervously sneaking out of her grip walking out the TARDIS.

 

After running around and meeting Henry the 7th the Doctor dropped Clara off back in her apartment. they'd saved the world once again but for some reasons the Doctor wanted to know more about Henry the 7th! He decided that he would pick Clara up once he had found more information.  
So here she was back at her apartment and of course her pizza was burned!   
Clara was glad the microwave didn't explode or something, since the Doctor brought her back 2 hours later.   
She walked around the kitchen looking for some new food. She was really hungry she hadn't eaten anything since lunch!  
Clara discovered quickly that she didn't have any food. Seriously?   
She looked at the time: 11:21pm the snack bar should probably still be open. Clara grabbed her bag heading outside into the cold. She heard her phone ringing and quickly answered the call. 

"Hello?" Clara asked curiously as to who would call her at this time. It was nearly midnight!

'Clara! Can you help me?' She heard a voice through her phone. How did he get this number, Clara had gotten this phone last week after the Doctor accidentally dropped her phone into a volcano so she had to buy a new one.

"I'm really tired and really hungry so I can't help you right now!" She quickly told him.

'Ow okay' Clara heard him say with a disappointed voice.

"But you can come and join me at the snack bar?" She quickly added

'Yes! see you there Clara!'

Clara put her phone back into her bag. She hugged her arms against her body, it was quite cold outside.   
She was going to meet the Eleventh Doctor again, while he's here, why not enjoy it? She still felt like she had lost a part of her best friend that day on Trenzalore when the future Doctor regenerated...  
And now he is back!


	3. Snackbar

Chapter 3

When Clara arrived at the snackbar, the Doctor was already there.

"Clara! Look I've ordered food. I think you would like this!" He said excitedly from a table filled with food. Not just one or two plates, no the whole table was filled with countless of plates. She hoped she didn't have to pay for all this.  
She gratefully took place at the table and tried some of the food the Doctor ordered.

"Thank you this is really good!" Clara told him happily.

"So, you told me today that you haven't seen me in a very long time. What happened?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know, isn't it against the laws of time or something to tell you about your future?" She joked.

"Well it is, but I'm curious! You can give me small hints, about the last time you saw me. Was I angry or sad?" The Doctor questioned me.

"Nope" Clara said popping the p.

"When was the last time you saw me?" He asked trying to get more information.

"This you or future you?" She asked a little confused.

"Future me" He said with a grin.

"This afternoon, I was supposed to eat pizza but future you dropped me off at the wrong time!" She told him honestly.

"Wait, you just said you hadn't seen me in a very long time?" he asked really confused. Clara took another bite from the wonderful food.  
Would it be wrong to tell him that she saw him regenerate? 

"It's a long story, why did you need my help?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well" He nervously started.  
"My TARDIS broke down, an alien nearby is draining all the power so I can't use it until I have found the alien" he said.

"So..?" Clara asked not really knowing where he's getting at.  
"It's really dangerous to sleep in a non-functioning TARDIS" he told her.  
"So you want to move into my apartment until you have caught the alien?" Clara finished his sentence.

"Please?" He asked pleadingly.  
"Sure, how long do you think it's going to take?" Clara questioned him.  
"I don't know, days... maybe months" he shrugged.

/\/\/\

When they had finished the food they walked back towards Clara's apartment. The future Doctor knew where she lived but this Doctor still thought Clara lived at the Maitlands.

"But what about the Maitlands, don't they need you?" He asked confused.

"Sometimes but the children are older now, they can look after themselves!"

"Is it because of me you live in an apartment?"

"What, why?" She questioned him. Why would she live in an apartment because of him?

"I don't know, maybe because we always go on adventures?" He shrugged.  
"No, it just sort of happened but I don't mind. Which adventure did you come from with past me?" Clara asked curiously.

"Well, you just jumped into my time stream and then you went unconscious so I dropped you off at home!" He said.  
One more adventure until he goes to Trenzalore and regenerates...

"What you live in the Powell Estate!" The Doctor said shocked.  
"Umh yes, that's my apartment complex" Clara said nodding towards the building before us.

"But.. but" He looked confused around like a lost puppy.

"But but what?" She had never really seen the Doctor so shocked.

"Nothing, It's just a companion of mine used to live here" He shrugged. The future Doctor had never told Clara that.  
They quickly made their way over to Clara's apartment.  
She entered the apartment but the Doctor didn't follow her.  
Clara turned around and looked at the Doctor who stood frozen in the doorway. She frowned, why was he acting weird? 

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Same apartment" He whispered.

"Seriously? Future you never told me" Clara shrugged surprised by this.

"It's fine, she died in the battle of Canary Wolf in 2005" He said quickly brushing past her. 

"I don't think that's fine but I'll just pretend I didn't hear that" She told him walking to her living room.  
"You can sleep in the spare bedroom" She pointed out nodding towards a door.

His eyes widened when he saw the door Clara was referring to.

"Thanks" He said disappearing into the room.  
He can be so alien sometimes.  
Clara has to teach tomorrow so she decided that she should go and sleep as well.  
Is the Doctor really going to sleep? Clara doesn't think she had ever seen him sleep.  
As long as he doesn't wake her up at the middle of the night. She really needed her sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read theories that Clara lives in the estate where Rose Tyler used to live so I decided to make Clara live in the same apartment as Rose did as well. Rose and her mom are gone now anyway so it's only logical that someone else is going to live there.


	4. Reminding

Chapter 4

Clara's class were making homework while Clara was making notes for her next class. She got interrupted when someone knocked on the class door. Just like all the students Clara turned her head curiously to the door wondering who it could be.

Then the door opened and the older Doctor stepped through the door.

"Clara, I need you" He said urgently. Of course he had to come and interrupt her classes. Clara gave him an annoyed look and stood up. She turned towards her class, they were now curiously looking at their teacher.

"Keep on working, I'll be back in 5 minutes" Clara told them before she walked towards the Doctor and shoved him out the classroom into the corridor. Clara followed him and closed the classroom door behind her.

"I'm teaching you know! You can't just interrupt my classes" She slightly scolded him.

"Your classes huh? Isn't that a bit selfish? Anyway I need your help" The Doctor shrugged.

Then someone came running towards them.  
"CLARA! HELP!" The younger Doctor screamed, he looked helpless. The older Doctor's eyes widened when he saw his younger self but the Eleventh Doctor didn't notice that when he stopped just before the two.  
Now two Doctors needed Clara's help.

"Clara, my class! They don't want to stop talking. How can you even teach those... little Daleks!" The Eleventh Doctor exclaimed desperately throwing his hands up.  
The Twelfth Doctor groaned not amused. The Eleventh Doctor noticed this and gave his older self a curious look.

"Who are you?" He asked frowning.

"I'm-"  
Before the Twelfth Doctor could finish his sentence Clara interrupted him.  
"He's my dad"

The Twelfth Doctor rose his eyebrows and gave Clara an annoyed look but the Eleventh Doctor seemed to believe her.

"Why have you brought your dad to work? Does that mean that I can bring my robot dog too?" The Eleventh Doctor said excitedly forgetting about his class.

"Of course you can't bring your pet with you to school." The Twelfth Doctor told his younger self before he turned towards Clara.

"Clara, I see you outside in 2 minutes"   
Before Clara could protest the older Doctor was gone.

Clara noticed that the Eleventh Doctor was curiously watching her.

"Let's go to your class then, I'll learn you a method to keep them silent" Clara told the Doctor. He nodded and they both started walking towards the class.

/\/\/\

"You're 2 minutes late" The Twelfth Doctor told her when Clara finally came outside.

"Well I'm sorry that I was helping the younger version of you" She answered sarcastically.

"Why is he here anyway?" The Doctor asked her annoyed.

"You don't know?" She frowned surprised. 

"Of course I know! I was just trying to start a conversation. Never doing that again, Blimey me at least you're here now"

"Why do you need me here anyway? I have to get back to my class you know" Clara asked crossing her arms.

"I'm here to remind you that you need to tell Danny Pink something about me" The Doctor said boredly.

"What do I have to tell Danny about you?" Clara questioned unknowingly, what was the Doctor even talking about?

"Humans, you forget everything so quickly. You told me to remind you that you have to tell Danny something about me. Something about you traveling with me I deduced" The Doctor told his companion.

Something clicked inside of Clara's head. Clara had indeed asked the Doctor to remind her. After Danny figured out she still traveled with the Doctor,Clara had promised him an explanation. she had totally forgotten about it. 

"But why are you reminding me right now when I have a class to teach?" Clara asked, she had to return to her class soon. 

"You asked me to remind you, I asked you when I had to remind you so you said something about picking a random date within the next few weeks of your life. It was kind of a moment ruiner after that day with the forest we had" The Doctor shrugged.

"Oh" Clara remembered that day, she nearly got attacked by a tiger but Danny had saved her. She really thought that she was going to die that day.

"I have to go back to my class now, thank you for reminding me a guess" She commented.

"No problem, I'll pick you up soon. I have some interesting information to share with you" He grinned.  
Clara nodded and slightly waved at him before she returned to her class.

/\/\/\

"So you're going to tell me all that stuff about the Doctor tomorrow?" Danny asked Clara frowning. After the first few classes they'd break so now Clara had told Danny about her plan.

"Yes"

"Clara, thank you for helping me with my class earlier" The Eleventh Doctor interrupted them with a grin. Danny gave Clara a questioning look but Clara ignored him.

"You're welcome, maybe next time you should go undercover as a caretaker" Clara joked knowing he was going to be the caretaker in his next regeneration.

"Good idea Clara! That might be easier and I get my own caretaker room filled with stuff." The Eleventh Doctor told her excitedly.

"You have to clean toilets as a caretaker though" Danny commented trying to make him see that the job is not as fun as he thought.

"That's better than teaching children, they don't take me seriously" the Doctor shrugged before he decided to chat with one of his new colleagues leaving Clara and Danny alone again.

"He doesn't even act like the twelfth Doctor. Are you sure it's him? And not just some clone or something" Danny commented suspicious about the Eleventh Doctor.

"Of course it's him. His personality and looks changed when he regenerated but he's still the same old Doctor" Clara explained to Danny.

"I haven't seen his spaceship though, I wonder where he stays" Danny said.

Clara's eyes widened, she still hadn't told Danny that the eleventh Doctor was now staying with her.  
In her head she made a promise to tell Danny that tomorrow. She just hoped the eleventh Doctor didn't ruin their conversation when she was going to tell Danny all about the Doctor.

"It's called his TARDIS" Clara told Danny trying to change the subject.

"Yes, whatever. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" he smiled.

"Yes, me too" Clara said, she was really nervous to tell him but it had to be done.  
Clara would've never known that this was the last time Danny and her had a normal conversation, because tomorrow everything was going to change.


	5. I love you

Chapter 5

 

'Clara!' she heard him excitedly say.

"Shut up" she demanded through her phone. He had to be silent.

'Is that how we communicate now?' Danny joked. She really needed him to shut up.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. I need to talk to you." Clara nearly yelled through the phone. She was going to tell him all about the Doctor but he had to be serious about it.

'All right. Well, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, so' 

"No, no, Not while you're in the room." she quickly interrupted her boyfriend. The eleventh Doctor was in the room next to her and she really needed to tell Danny about him before he discovered it himself when he finally reached her house.

'Oh, stupid me. The very idea.' Danny joked again.

"Shut up!"

'okay'

"Stay shut up" Clara was really nervous, she needed Danny to shut up.

'okay' he answered again.

"things to say" she slowly said trying to get him to realize that she was being serious.

"not all of them good" Clara continued.

'Oh, wouldn't it be better if I was actually here?' She heard Danny say. She wasn't sure if he was trying to change her mind into telling him in real life instead of through the phone.

"Oh Danny, everything is always better when you're here, but maybe... maybe not this." She said looking at the post-it notes that she had sticked on her bookshelves.

"er. Okay, before all of that. Before all of the stuff that I did wrong" Clara continued. She took down the post-it note that said 'just say it'

"I love you"

'I love you' Danny answered lovingly.

"No, not like that. Not like it's automatic. Not like it's how you end the phone call, the sign off, the pat on the back"

'Clara' Danny interrupted her.

"Danny, I'll never say those words again. Not to anybody else ever. Those words, from me, are yours now" She continued ignoring Danny. She went silent for a moment, waiting for him to response. When she didn't get any she just assumed he was processing everything she'd said.

"So, er. That's a thing" She awkwardly said. She still didn't get a response, she only heard the noise of cars through the phone.

"Okay, Danny? Er. there's more but that's kind of the headline. Okay... Danny, please speak to me, this is... this is killing me" Clara told him, she started to get really nervous now. Had she said something wrong?

"Danny, I love you... And you are the last person who's ever going to hear me say that" Clara said honestly through the phone. This time someone responded... just not the one she thought.

'Hello? Hello, is someone there?' A woman asked through the phone. Clara was dumbstruck, what did a random woman do with Danny's phone?

"Hello, yeah who's this?" Clara asked curiously.

'I just picked up the phone, I'm sorry. I found it' Clara frowned was Danny so angry at her that he'd dropped his phone or something?

"Oh, okay. Can you please just put me back on the phone to Danny? I was talking to Danny" Clara asked nicely, maybe Danny had just accidentally dropped his phone and was now waiting next to the woman to get his phone back?

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry' the woman said with a heartbreaking voice.

"Okay, what are you sorry about? Could you please just pass the phone back to-

'He was crossing the road. I found the phone, it must have just got thrown. The car it just came out of nowhere. I'm so sorry'

Clara felt her heart drop, her feet automatically started running. She didn't even notice when she lost her phone along the way. She just ran out her apartment. The Eleventh Doctor must've sensed that something was wrong because he came running after her screaming her name.

She didn't hear him, or just ignored him she wasn't sure. The only thing on her mind right now was Danny Pink, her boyfriend. the Doctor must've been near, it had sounded like he was catching up on her.

She kept running through the streets. Then she heard people yelling and the sound of sirens. She knéw something was wrong and it had to do with Danny. She kept running not stopping until she ran around a corner passing the cars that had stopped because of what had happened. She was forced to stop just in front of tape the police had put all around the place not wanting strangers to wander anywhere near the accident. She felt the Doctor stop next to hear, he rested his hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention but she kept staring at the body she saw laying on the cold street.

It was Danny.

She felt like someone just ripped her heart out, she couldn't even cry. She just stared at him emotionless. people from the ambulance were trying to get Danny's body back to life but all the attempts failed.

"That's her boyfriend!" she heard the Doctor say to an officer guarding the tape trying to calm everyone down.

"is this true miss?" the police officer asked Clara. She was forced to look away from the body. Her eyes shifted emotionless to the officer.

"yes."

Clara and the Doctor were allowed to pass the tape. As they walked to the body Clara's eyes wandered back to Danny's body. They were stopped by a policeman near. The Doctor explained the situation again while Clara just stared.

They were allowed to watch from a few metres away while the ambulance doctors that had came over did their jobs. After a few minutes they announced Danny dead. They put danny's corpse on a long spine board. When they finally let Clara nearby Clara grabbed Danny's lifeless hand. As the ambulance people carried the board towards the ambulance Clara walked beside the body.

The Doctor was talking to a police officer nearby, god knows why. She didn't care.

She didn't care about anything anymore, because her love had just died. And she was left behind, to mourn him.


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6 

The Eleventh Doctor was really worried about Clara. It had been a couple of days since Danny had died and Clara had not cried once.

The Doctor knew that humans were supposed to cry but Clara was just staring around with a blank expression, she barely said anything.

Obviously, he had tried to talk to her but she didn't seem to listen so the Eleventh Doctor decided to call Clara's gran. Maybe a family member could talk to Clara.

The next day Clara's gran had come to Clara's apartment. The Doctor sent her to the kitchen because Clara was there doing whatever she was doing.

When Clara's gran entered the kitchen she saw Clara staring blankly at her phone. The kitchen was filled with Calla Lilies and sympathy cards. Clara's phone was ringing but no one seemed to pick up.

"Hello, love. You all right?" Clara's gran asked walking up to Clara. When she got no answer she continued:  
"Oh, of course you're not. Sorry. Of course you're not alright. You know what you should do? You should cry. Let go"

Clara looked up from the phone.

"Of what?"

"It's a terrible thing. Just a terrible, terrible thing" Clara's gran continued.

"It wasn't terrible" Clara slightly protested.

"Clara?" Clara's gran said confused. Clara's boyfriend had died and it wasn't terrible?

"It was boring"

"Boring?" Clara's grand commented thinking that Clara had really lost it. Now she totally got it why that lovely fellow John Smith was really worried about Clara.

"It was ordinary. People just kept walking with their iPods and their shopping bags. He was alive, and then he was dead and it was nothing. Like stepping off a bus" Clara told her gran as if it was nothing.

 

"He deserved better. And so did you" Clara's gran protested.

"I don't deserve anything. Nobody deserves anything. But I am owed better. I am owed"

"Who owes you?" Clara's gran said confused. Then the person who Clara was calling answered the call with a cheery voice.

"Clara! Clara?"

Clara picked up the phone and she put on a cheerful face. "Hey!" she said smiling a bit.

Clara's gran send a worried look her way before she exited the kitchen leaving Clara to privately discuss the subject about whatever Clara had called the person.

"And?" the Eleventh Doctor asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"She really needs help, she's further gone than I thought" She answered honestly.

then Clara walked out the kitchen, not sparing them a look but immediately walking into the hallway getting her coat off the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" The Eleventh Doctor asked her worriedly.

"Out" she said before she walked out her apartment.

Clara only had to walk 5 minutes until she saw the TARDIS parked at the end of a street. She had a plan, and just for once she didn't care what or who she would lose. She was going to be selfish, she NEEDED Danny back.

Clara put on a fake smile when she walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor seemed to be doing something on a piece of machinery.

"Start her up"Clara ordered.

"Where are we going?" The Doctor asked not really thinking anything of Clara's behavior.

"Away"

"From?" the Doctor asked waiting for a suggestion.

"Just away" she said not looking at him, she took the stairway that led Clara under the console room.

"Well, normally you say work or kids or dishes or dullness. So what's happened?" The Doctor said this time noticing that there's something that Clara was not telling him.

Clara walked down to the Doctor's workbench, taking a key from a round box. She hid the key in her coat pocket.

"A volcano" she declared taking the stairs up again.

"I'm sorry?"

"I've never seen an active volcano, do you know one?" Clara asked

"What's so great about seeing a volcano? It's just a sort of leaky mountain" The Doctor answered boredly.

"I've never seen lava" Clara told him, she walked towards the Doctor's coat that was laying around on the floor. She kept an eye on the Doctor as she quickly stole another key and hid it in her pocket.

 

"It's rubbish"

"Prove it" Clara demanded. She walked up the stairs to another level of the console room. She found another key hidden inside a book called The Time Traveller's Wife.

"Do you still have those sleep patch things?" Clara asked, she needed those patches.

"You can't have one" the Doctor said.

"I'm having trouble sleeping" Clara tried.

"You still can't have one"

"Can I have one?"She asked ignoring the Doctor's earlier comments. 

"No, you can't have one" the Doctor said again. Clara took a box of patches from a small set of drawers.

 

"So, volcano. What's so good about lava?" the Doctor asked. Clara came up behind him. the Doctor wanted to turn around and face her but Clara quickly put a patch on his neck.

She was ready to do this. Clara had managed to get the Doctor outside near the lava and she had made sure that she'd closed the TARDIS door behind her.

Clara took her place next to the lava grabbing all the keys from her pockets.

A moment later the Doctor finally woke up.

"It's on your neck" Clara said emotionless. The Doctor gave her a confused look but then he felt the patch in his neck. He pulled it off giving it a disgusted look.

Clara held out her hand so the Doctor could see the keys.

"You told me once what it would take to destroy a TARDIS key. That's what's so good about lava. All seven. From all of your hiding places" Clara held one key up.

"Clara, what are you doing? Don't. Be very, very careful with that. Those are very, very-" Before the Doctor could finish his sentence Clara threw one key in the lava.

"Do I have your attention?" She demanded.

"Yes" the Doctor answered seriously.

"good"

"No. not good, Clara" The Doctor said, getting a bit angry. Was his friend and companion really betraying him?

"Danny Pink" She said sternly.

"Yeah?"

"Is dead" Clara continued.

"And?" the Doctor said as if he didn't care. Clara was doing this to make a point, she really should start making her plans clear.

 

"Seriously?"

"And?" the Doctor asked again.

"And fix it. Change it. Change what happened. Save him. Bring him back" Clara demanded holding another key up.

"No"

Clara also threw this key into the lava.

"Five left. Every time you say no to me, I will throw another key down there. Do we understand each other?" Clara wanted the Doctor to know that she was being serious. Danny has to be saved right now.

 

"Well, I understand you. Let's not get carried away"

"Time can be rewritten" Clara told the timelord.

"With precision. With great care. And not today. But you know that of course, otherwise you wouldn't be threatening me" The Doctor said angrily, he felt angry because of the betrayal of his friend.

"Did you just say no?" Clara noticed.

"If I change the events that brought you here, you will never come here and ask me to change those events. Paradox loop. The timeline disintegrates. Your timeline. And Yes!" The Doctor said trying to talk some sense into her.

"Yes?" Clara asked with the smallest chance of hope.

"Yes. I did just say no. Throw away the key" the Doctor ordered trying to turn the tables.

 

"I have seen you change time, I have seen you break any rule you want" Clara yelled angrily. Why wouldn't the Doctor save Danny? He would be stuck here without the keys.

"I know when I can, I know when I can't. Throw the key-"

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to take control" Clara noticed, the first tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I am in control. Throw away the key. DO as you are told" The Doctor yelled angrily.

"NO" Clara screamed.

"Well, either you do as you're told or stop threatening me. There really isn't a third option here" The Timelord told his companion, he really had enough of this situation.

 

"Do you know what, Doctor? When it comes to taking control, you really are out of your depth" Clara threw all the remaining keys but one into the lava.

"One last chance. And I don't care about the rules, I don't give a damn about the paradoxes. Save Danny. Bring him back or I swear you will never step inside your TARDIS again" Clara desperately demanded. The first tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

 

"No."

"Do as you are told"

"No" the Doctor repeated his answer again.

"Say it again so I know you mean it" Clara tried, hoping the Doctor would finally give in.

"NO" he yelled.

"I'm not kidding, Doctor"

"neither am I" he told her.

"I will do it!"

"Clara, my Clara, I don't think you will!" The Doctor declared not giving in. Then Clara threw the last key into the lava, she watched it disappear now realizing she was stuck here too.

"Oh, I'd say I'm sorry but I'd do it again" This was the moment Clara broke down crying. She fell on her knees. All the feelings that Clara had held back for the couple of days came pouring out of her.

"I'd do it again." she repeated. She noticed that the Doctor was just looking at her with a disappointed look.

"Well, what are you doing? Why are you just standing there? Do you understand what I have just done?" She cried. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"look in your hand" the Doctor demanded.

"There's nothing in my hand" Clara desperately told him.

"Clara, look in your hand" he repeated.

"The keys, they're gone. They're down there. They've gone"Clara cried. Danny was still dead and this time there was nothing she could do about it. She had tried everything, she even betrayed the Doctor... her best friend.

"Clara, look in your hand"

"There's nothing in my hand" Clara desperately tried to tell him.

"Yes, yes, yes, there is. Look!"

Clara finally looked at her hand, there was a patch in the middle of her palm.

"Did you seriously think that that was going to work on me?" He told her disappointed in his companion.

"They're not sleep patches. They induce a dream state" The Doctor explained to her. He removed the patch from Clara's palm. When he did that the volcano disappeared and they were both back in the TARDIS.

"makes you very suggestible" the Doctor continued. He picked up all the TARDIS keys that were shattered around on the floor.

"I allowed the whole scenario to play out just as you planned. I was curious about how far you would go" He told her pocketing the keys.

"Well, now you know" Clara sadly said,her tears had dried a little now, she knew she'd gone too far.

"Yeah, Now I know"

"I love him" She honestly told him. The Doctor started to scan her with his sonic screwdrivers.

"Yes, you're quite the mess of chemicals, aren't you?" he deduced frowning a little.

"So, what now? What do we do now? You and me, what happens now? Doctor?" Clara asked him.

"Go to hell" the TARDIS landed, god knows where. Probably back in Clara's apartment. She wouldn't have thought otherwise. This Doctor didn't want her anymore and know she had to face his younger version in her apartment.

"Fair enough. Absolutely fair enough" she silently said as she walked towards the door.

"Clara? You asked me what we're going to do. I told you. We're going to hell" The Doctor said confused as to why Clara walked away. Clara turned around to face him with an expression that even the Doctor couldn't read.

"Or wherever it is people go when they die. If there is anywhere. Wherever it is, we're going to go there and we're going to find Danny. And if it is in any way possible, we're going to bring him home" he continued. Clara couldn't believe it, he really was doing this after everything that'd just happened?

"Almost every culture in the universe has some concept of an afterlife. I always meant to have a look around, see if I could find one" The Doctor rambled.

"You're going to help me?" Clara asked not fully believing him.

"Well, why wouldn't I help you?"

"Because of what I just did, I just-"

"You betrayed me. Betrayed my trust, you betrayed our friendship, you betrayed everything that I've ever stood for. You let me down!" the Doctor explained.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Why? Do you think I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference?" The Doctor told her. Clara couldn't believe it, she really couldn't believe it. She had betrayed him and he still wanted to help her.

"Stop it with the eyes. Don't do that with the eyes. How do you do that anyway? It's like they inflate. Cut out the whining while you're at it. We've got work to do. This is it Clara, one of those moments" The Doctor told his companion. He walked up to her so he fully faced her.

"What moments?" Clara answered confused.

"The darkest day. The blackest hour. Chin up, shoulders back. Let's see what we're made of, you and I." He said, not giving up on his companion. Then he walked towards the console of his TARDIS. He started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Switching off the safeguards, turning off the nav-com. Remember, we did this before. We plugged you into the TARDIS telepathic interface" The Doctor explained.

"We ended up all over Danny's timestream" Clara remembered.

 

"Because you and he are linked. Strongly linked. Your timestreams are intertwined. So if he's anywhere at all, that link will hold. Give me your hands" The Doctor grabbed Clara's hands and led them to the telepathic interface.

"Doctor?" Clara asked.

"We're in a hurry" the Doctor reminded her.

"I don't deserve a friend like you" She told him honestly.

"Clara, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm exactly what you deserve." He put her hands into the orange gloop part of the console.

 

"Think about Danny. think about the man you lost. Let it hurt, Let it burn. But don't bleat. Don't ask, why him? Why me? Forget all that. Ask one question. Just one. Ask, where is Danny Pink now? Where is he now?" The Doctor explained.   
Clara did just that, having hope again. The Doctor and Clara were going to make certain that Danny Pink would return home safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to follow the entire episodes, next chapter will have a surprise guest :D and well things happen


	7. Doctor CHANG

Last chapter: "Think about Danny. think about the man you lost. Let it hurt, Let it burn. But don't bleat. Don't ask, why him? Why me? Forget all that. Ask one question. Just one. Ask, where is Danny Pink now? Where is he now?" The Doctor explained.   
Clara did just that, having hope again. The Doctor and Clara were going to make certain that Danny Pink would return home safely.

 

Chapter 7 

 

after a few moments the time rotor started up. the TARDIS was actually flying somewhere.

"Well, the TARDIS thinks he's somewhere" The Doctor commented. They both heard the TARDIS land.

"Where are we?" Clara asked. The Doctor checked the date from the TARDIS.

"Nav-com's offline. We'll have to do this old school" He told his companion.

"But this is where Danny is?" Clara asked hopefully.

"almost certainly not. It's where there's a connection with Danny. According to the TARDIS, this is where it's most likely that your timeline will re-intersect with his. And that won't do" The Doctor explained.

"What won't?" his companion asked confused.

"You won't. Look at you. I need sceptical, clever, critical. I don't need mopey. It put years on your face. And what if people see us together? It looks like you've been melted" The Doctor said quite rudely.

"Are you forgetting why we're here?"

"We're here to get your boyfriend back from the dead, so buck up and give me some attitude" The Doctor ordered. Then the Doctor exited the TARDIS followed by Clara.

It was very dark so the Doctor turned on a torch. They walked into the hallway curiously looking around. The Doctor noticed something so he shone his torch on an small obelisk with a logo on it and the words: Rest in peace, we promise.

Then Clara noticed ranks and ranks of glass fronted cubicles, the Doctor noticed it too as he shone the torch at them.

"Fish tanks?" Clara asked.

"In a mausoleum?" The Doctor commented. They walked up the stairs. They noticed a plinth with a logo and with a motto on it.

"What does that mean?" Clara asked confused.

"it means those are definitely not fish tanks" The Doctor told her suspicious. They both turned towards the right entering a new room. On the right hand side were ceiling tanks. each contained a skeleton sitting on a chair.

"Why?" Clara said confused.

"I don't know"

"Okay, I'm assuming they didn't actually drown in there" Clara told the Doctor.

"No. They were placed, after death. These are tombs. Water tombs, some sort of fluid, anyway" The Doctor explained to his friend.

"With chairs?" Clara asked confused.

"With chairs, yes. Extra comfort for the deceased. It pays to die rich"

Then Clara realized something, if all these people were dead. Would see her boyfriend like this too?

"Oh, god. Am I going to find Danny now? Is that why the TARDIS brought us here? I don't want to see him like that" She quickly told the Doctor.

"Good point. Tombs with windows. Who wants to watch their loved ones rot? Why would anyone go to so much trouble to keep watch on the dead?" The Doctor commented. Then Clara's phone rang.

The Doctor gave her an annoyed look but Clara quickly answered the phone ignoring the Doctor.

"Yes?" Clara asked through the phone. She watch the Doctor walk on. He found a small book on a lectern, he seemed to know how it worked because the next moment he had opened a display with a two ring logo with 3W inside it.

'#Clara, are you okay?' The Eleventh Doctor asked through the phone.

"Why did you call me?" Clara said noticing that she heard a woman voice come from the text the Doctor had opened.

'#You just left your gran and I without an explanation, I'm allowed to be worried.' Clara heard the younger Doctor say.

"I'm fine, I have to go. Don't worry about me" Clara told the Eleventh Doctor just when the voice had stopped and the text had finished. Before the younger Doctor could answer she quickly put away her phone.

"Is it difficult?" The older Doctor asked. Clara gave him a confused look, what was he talking about?

"Is what difficult?"

"Reading all those words back to front. Come on. We've come a long way" The Doctor told her. A woman walked through the display, she wore a purple dress.

"Hello, I hope you're well. How may I assist you with your death?" The woman asked them kindly.

"Well, there is, no immediate hurry. We're just.. we're just"

"Browsing" Clara interrupted him.

"yeah, yeah browsing" the Doctor agreed with her.

"Please, take all the time you need. At 3W, you always have the rest of your life" the woman explained to them.

"Oh, good. That's good to know, Clara isn't it?" The Doctor gave Clara a look.

"Yeah, great" Clara quickly nodded.

"Exactly what is 3W?" The Doctor asked now straight to the point.

"Apologies, Clearly you have not received the official 3W greetings package" The woman suddenly seemed to realize.

"Well, you know.. It's just an unexpected-" before the Doctor could finish his sentence the woman lunged at the Doctor, pushing against the wall and kissing him very intently. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock as he grabbed the wall. After the woman kissed the tip of his nose three time she stepped back.

"Welcome to the 3W institute" She continued as if nothing had happened.

"Clara, is it over now?" The Doctor asked his friend in shock. Clara noticed that he looked guilty about something but she didn't know what.

"I think it's over, yeah" She confirmed for him. Then the woman turned towards Clara.

"You also have not received the official welcome package" The woman tried to move towards Clara but Clara quickly stepped away.  
"I'm good, thanks. No worries" Clara told the woman. Thankfully the woman stepped back.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked the woman, still in shock.

"I am Missy"

"Missy?" Clara gave the woman a confused look.  
"Mobile Intelligent Systems Interface. I am a multi-function, interactive welcome-droid. Helping you to help me to help you" Missy explained.

"You're very realistic" the Doctor commented.

"Tongues?" Clara asked giving the Doctor a funny look.

"shut up"

"I am fully programmed with social interaction norms appropriate to range of visitors. Please indicate if you'd like me to adjust my intimacy setting"

"Oh, yes, please. Please do that. Do that now, right now" The Doctor quickly told her.

Then there was a bright light, a man with a long army coat appeared out of nowhere.

"Doctor!" he declared happily. Then he noticed Clara. "Clara!"

The Doctor's eyes widened while Clara was just really confused.

"Jack" The Doctor breathed. Jack grinned at him until he noticed Missy.

"Well hello there, Captain Jack Harkness" Jack introduced himself to Missy.

Missy just seemed to slightly glare at the man, making Jack back away a bit.

"Who are you?"Clara asked the man, Jack's eyes widened. Clara Oswald didn't know who he was yet.

"I'm captain Jack Harkness, former companion of the Doctor" Jack explained to her. Clara nodded.

"I need to speak to whoever's in charge here"The Doctor said deciding to continue his plan.

"I'm in charge" Missy told him.

"Well, who's in charge of you?"

"I'm in charge of me" Missy said.

"Well, who repairs you? Who, who maintains you?" The Doctor asked getting annoyed.

"I am programmed for self-repair. I am maintained by my heart" Missy took the Doctor's hand and placed it on her bosom.

"Is everything in order?" she asked. Clara and Jack shared a confused look.

"Who maintains your heart?" The Doctor asked trying to get more answers.

"My heart is maintained by the Doctor" Missy told him. This shocked, the Doctor and his friends.

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor CHANG!" Missy shouted. Missy walked away from the Doctor who didn't move his hand.

"Who's there, hello?" a man voice asked.

"Hello" Both the Doctor and his friends said.

"You can probably take your hand down now, Doctor" Clara said noticing the Doctor still had his hand hanging in the air. A man with glasses appeared.

"So. Hey, Condolences"

"condolences?" Jack asked confused.

"It's a mausoleum. It's our hello. Is there a particular dead person you want to talk to?" doctor Chang explained.

"Yes, yes there is" Clara said hopefully.

"I remember this story" Jack commented. The Doctor and Clara gave him a weird look and doctor Chang just ignored him.

"this way then" he said.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked his impossible girl.

"No" Clara told him honestly. She held out her hand, the Doctor looked at it for a moment before he took her hand in his.

"Good. There would be something very wrong if you were" He told her before they followed Jack and doctor Chang.


	8. Time to get serious

Last chapter: "Are you okay?" the Doctor asked his impossible girl.

"No" Clara told him honestly. She held out her hand, the Doctor looked at it for a moment before he took her hand in his.

"Good. There would be something very wrong if you were" He told her before they followed Jack and doctor Chang.

 

Chapter 8 

 

doctor Chang brought the Timelord and his friends to his office, it was a big office with in the middle of it a tank made of glass with a skeleton inside of it.

"Come in, come in. Going to need to take a reading off you" Doctor Chang announced.

"A reading?" Clara asked confused looking around at the office. Just like the Doctor she noticed that there was something wrong about this place

"Won't hurt" Chang said as he flicked a switch.

"What won't?"

"How does the body keep its integrity? Why isn't it just a bunch of bones floating about?" The Doctor exclaimed, he had been wondering this for a while.

"Each body is encased in a support exoskeleton" doctor Chang explained.

"An invisible exoskeleton?" Clara wondered.   
"That's weird" Jack said with raising eyebrows.

"it's only invisible in the water. There's a specially engineered refraction index in the fluid so we can see the tank resident unimpeded by the support mechanisms" doctor Chang explained.

"So each skeleton is inside of something" the Doctor concluded giving the skeleton another look.

"Are you serious? X-ray water?" Jack said excitedly about something.

"It's so cool, look at this. We call it dark water" doctor Chang grinned when he took a glass jar filled with water from a table. He put his arm into the jar, his wristwatch and jacket sleeve vanished the moment it entered the water.

"Only organic matter can be seen through it. I keep saying they should use this stuff in swimming pools" doctor Chang announced proudly as he removed his arm from the jar and started to dry his arm off.

"YES! That NEEDS to happen, you're a genius" Jack exclaimed excited raising his hand towards doctor Chang waiting for a high-five. Chang happily gave him one.

"Why?" the Doctor asked confused.

"Think about it" doctor Chang said.

"I am thinking about it. Why?"

"Doesn't matter. 3W, what kind of name is that? What does it mean?" Clara asked changing the subject.

"Good point Clara" Jack winked at her.

"Well, you know, don't you? You're here on business or they wouldn't have let you in. Sorry. Should have checked. Who are you?" doctor Chang awkwardly said, suddenly realizing he could've made a huge mistake in letting strangers in.

"I thought that you would never ask. Sort out your security protocols, they're a disgrace" The Doctor announced getting out his psychic paper, showing it to the man.

"Another government inspection? So soon? Why is there all this swearing?" doctor Chang said surprised looking at the paper.

"Oh, I've got a lot of internalized anger. What does 3W stand for?" the Doctor stated.

"Well, the three words?"

"What three words?" Clara asked confused.

"Why three words? Why does it always start with three words" Jack groaned more to himself than to the others. Clara and the Doctor both shared a suspicious look.

"Seriously? You don't know"

"Never mind what we know and what we don't know, just answer our question" The Doctor demanded.

"Because people who don't know, when they hear about this, they can freak out" doctor Chang warned them giving them a serious look.

"We're not going to freak out" the Doctor promised them.

"If you've had a recent loss, this might be, this will be disturbing" the man continued.

"She'll be fine"

"Speak for me again, I'll detach something from you. I'll be fine" Clara warned the Doctor giving him a cold look, the time for games was over. She wanted Danny back, now.

"You know how people are scared of dying? Like, everybody"doctor Chang silently began.

"Of course. It's the most fundamental fear in the universe"the Doctor proudly shared his knowledge sitting down in a chair, Jack and Clara did the same thing as doctor Chang took place behind a desk.

"They'd be a lot more scared if they knew what it was really like" doctor Chang announced as he activated the see through computer screen on his desk.

"White noise off the telly. We've all heard it. A few years ago, Doctor Skarosa, our founder, did something unexpected. He played the noise through a translation matrix of his own devising. This is a recording of what he heard" doctor Chang activated something on his computer, then there was a sound wave of multiple voices. It was hard to make out what they were saying. the Doctor frowned.

"Okay, people, voices" Clara stated not really getting it.

"Don't get me wrong, I like voices but what's the point of this?" Jack asked confused.

"Over time, Doctor Skarosa became convinced these were the voices of the recently departed. He believed it was a telepathic communication from the dead"

"Why? Was he an idiot?" the Doctor rudely interrupted him.

"He was able to isolate some of the voices, hear what they were saying" doctor Chang continued ignoring the Doctor.

"So, an idiot then" the Doctor concluded. doctor Chang turned off the recording.  
"Shut up, Doctor"Clara demanded slightly glaring at him, she needed more answers.

"What I'm about to play will change your life and not for the better. These are the three words which caused Doctor Skarosa to set up institutes, like hits one, all over the world, to protect the dead. If you'd rather not hear these words, there's still time" doctor Chang warned them giving them all a serious look.

"can you just hurry up please, or I'll hit you with my shoe" the Doctor threatened annoyed. doctor Chang turned on the sound again. the Doctor, Jack and Clara were all horrified by the following words they heard:

'Don't cremate me. Don't cremate me!' the voices kept repeating over and over again.

"there is one simple, horrible possibility that has never occurred to anyone throughout human history" Doctor Chang slowly said.

"Don't say it" Clara tensely said.

"The dead remain conscious. The dead are fully aware of everything that is happening to them" doctor Chang continued ignoring Clara. Clara let out a long breath she didn't knew she was holding. She suddenly became really scared about Danny, they were going to cremate him. She didn't want Danny to suffer anymore.

"For the first time I'm glad to be immortal" Jack announced leaning back into his chair not even joking about what he said. The Doctor had enough of this, he had noticed that this was making Clara sad. He didn't want her to be like this, she deserved better.

"Fakery. All of it. It's a con, it's a racket!" the Doctor declared not believing any of it.

"I promise you this is not a con" doctor Chang gave him a serious look. Then the computer started beeping.

"What's that beeping?" Clara asked trying trick her mind into not thinking about Danny, she failed.

"Never mind about beeping. Who cares about beeping? The dead are dead. They're not talking to you out of your television sets. They're just gone" the Doctor said quickly dismissing the beeping.

"and all these poor souls down there in these tanks, I'm sorry, but they're just dead and they're not coming back" he continued. doctor Chang ignored the timelord and started to type on his computer. That was until a voice came out of nowhere, Clara felt her heart skip a beat when she heard it.

'Clara? Clara? Clara, are you there?'   
it was Danny, definitely Danny. Clara would recognize that voice everywhere, and he was calling for her.

"Danny! I can hear you. Is that you? Oh, please say it's you!" Clara asked hopefully. Then the signal dropped out, Clara's eyes widened. She was so close.

"Just lost the signal. But I can track it back, I'm pretty sure" doctor Chang said typing away and acting as if these things happened more often.

"I don't, I don't understand. What is happening?" Clara asked carefully hoping that it was really Danny who had just talked to her.

"We've been scanning you telepathically since you came in. You said you wanted to speak to someone who'd passed, and we've found a match in the Nethersphere." doctor Chang explained to her.

"This isn't possible! The dead don't come back" the Doctor declared getting tired of all this nonsense. Right now doctor Chang was hurting Clara by copying Danny Pink's voice. He didn't like it one bit.

"It was him, It was his voice!" Clara told the Doctor, honestly thinking doctor Chang wasn't lying.

"if they scanned you telepathically, they could've lifted a voice print. It could still be a fake" the Doctor explained trying to talk some sense into her.

"He had a lovely voice though" Jack commented,wanting to be nice to Clara but just like the Doctor not believing doctor Chang.

"Getting him back, very nearly!" doctor Chang announced.

a moment later Clara heard the voice again.

'Clara, can you hear me?' she heard Danny ask.

"Yes, Danny I can hear you. Can you hear me?" Clara answered carefully.

'Yeah, yeah I can hear you!' she heard him say.

'Clara! Oh, god Clara!'

"What do I do?" Clara asked looking at the Doctor.

'who are you talking to?' They heard Danny ask.

"hang on just a second" Clara told him still awaiting for the Doctor's answer.

"Question him. Ask him questions only he'd know the answer to, be sure." the Doctor informed her, then he pointed at Jack and doctor Chang. "you two, with me"

"Where are you going?" Clara asked not sure if she wanted the Doctor to leave her in this room, she might need her best friend.

"I've got the check out those tanks. There's something that I'm missing" the Doctor stood up from his year, followed by Jack and doctor Chang.

'Clara?' Clara heard Danny ask.

"Sceptical and critical, remember? Be strong, even if it breaks your heart" the Doctor told his companion again.

"connection's stabilised. It should be okay" doctor Chang announced. Clara nodded.  
"Good luck Clara" Jack kindly told her before they started to leave the room.

"Who would harvest dead bodies? I feel like I'm missing something obvious" Clara heard the Doctor say as he left the room followed by the other two. She was alone in the room now.

"Danny?" Clara asked hoping he was still there.

'yeah, I'm here' the voice answered.

"Danny, I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to ask you some questions" Clara sadly said, she really wanted to believe he's real but the Doctor was right, maybe they were just copying Danny's voice.

'Questions? I swear on anything it's me!' Danny said confused as if wondering why Clara didn't believe him.

"The very first restaurant you took me to. That first date. What was it called?" Clara asked not liking the fact that she had to ask him this questions.

'Clara, it's me' she heard him try again.

"Then what was the name of the restaurant? What was it" Clara questioned him hoping that he would give the correct answer.

'I can't remember' he answered desperately.

"My birthday. When is it?" She tried using a different question.

'November twenty third. That's right, isn't it? I got that one right' Clara heard Danny answer the question. But then she realised this could still be fake.

"It's pretty basic information. Anyone could know that. Say something only you could say" Clara sadly asked. "tell me something only Danny would know"

'I love you'

"No. no,no,no I'm sorry, but now. Anybody could say that. Anybody would know to say that. Say something only you could tell me. Prove to me you are really Danny!" Clara desperately said as she started to tear up, this really must be a copy of Danny's voice.

'how?'

Clara picked up all the courage she had and said one of the hardest things she had ever said to someone she loved, if he was real.

"I love you means nothing right now. Not until I know who's talking. Say something only Danny could say"

'Clara' she heard Danny sadly say.

"Danny, if that is you. Wherever you are, whatever it takes, I will be with you again... I swear" Clara promised as a tear rolled down her face.

'No, you won't! You are not coming here' Danny's voice anxiously said.

"nothing will stop me, nothing in the world. As soon as I know it's you" Clara continued.

'there is only one way to come here, and you are not doing that'

"I'll do anything, Danny, anything. Just say something only you could say" Clara promised him.

'Clara, you have your life. You have your whole life to live, You have to stay there' Danny desperately said trying to convince Clara.

"No, I have to be with Danny Pink" Clara said with determination.

'I love you'

"Stop saying that! Don't say that. If you say that again, I swear I will switch this thing off" she told him sternly.

'Clara?' Danny slowly asked.

"yes?"

'I love you'

With a disappointed feeling Clara turned off the computer, this really was a computer copying Danny's voice. Danny was really dead and there was no way to get him back. It this didn't work what would? She had to accept the truth. Clara leant back into her chair, the chair had wheels so she could rotate around. She turned the chair thinking about what just happened, that when she saw a big metal thing. She recognized it.. it was a cyberman!

Before the tank stood a Cyberman, ready to kill. The skeleton in the tank behind the cyberman was gone.

"Doctor!" Clara call out standing up from her chair and rushing towards the closed doors. She tried to open them but she failed, the doors were locked. She had to find another place to hide, she didn't want the cyberman to kill her. She hid behind doctor Chang's desk hoping the cyberman wouldn't notice her.

She heard the cyberman stomp around but then he stopped by the desk where Clara was hiding. A moment later he pointed his weapon at Clara.

"STOP! You can't kill me" Clara quickly yelled at the cyberman, hoping desperately that he wouldn't shoot her. She quickly stood up from behind the desk fully facing the cyberman

"Incorrect" the metallic voice said.

"I'm a target of strategic value. Alive, I'm a tactical advantage. Dead, I'm your biggest mistake. You don't know who I am" Clara told the cyberman remembering what the Doctor once said against one of his enemies. A light came out of the cyberman's chest, he was scanning Clara.

"you are Clara Oswald. You are human. You are unimportant" the cyberman declared a moment later.

"Incorrect. You see, that is what you're supposed to think. That is what everybody thinks" Clara tried.

"You are Clara Oswald" the cyberman repeated itself again.

"Incorrect, you see. That is what you're supposed to think. That is what everybody thinks" Clara lied.

"Identify"

"Oh, don't be so slow, it's embarrassing. Who could fool you like this? Who could hide right under your nose? Who could change their face any time they want? You see I'm not Clara Oswald, Clara Oswald has never existed." Clara lied, now acting as if she was the Doctor. She just hoped that this would save her life.

"Identify"

"I'm the Doctor" She grinned a little trying to be more convincing.

"You'll come with me" the cyberman ordered waiting for Clara to follow him. This was better than being killed Clara thought. She followed the cyberman wondering where it was going to bring her. The Cyberman had just blown up the door not bothering to unlock it in a less breakable way.

"Where are you bringing me?" Clara asked when they had passed a couple of corridors. The cyberman stopped walking and turned around towards Clara. 

"You must wait here" it ordered.

"Aren't you scared that I'll run away?" Clara asked carefully.

"These corridors are filled with cybermen, you'll be killed if you try to run" with that the cyberman turned around and stomped away. Should Clara run? The cyberman was right, she would get killed if she walked into another cyberman. And if all the skeletons became cybermen then she really had a problem. Clara wondered where the Doctor was, she hoped he was safe. She couldn't bare to lose someone else.

Then her phone rang, surprised she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

'#CLARA! Where are you?!?' Clara heard the younger Doctor scream through her phone.

"Why?" Clara asked confused.

'#There are cybermen EVERYWHERE! I have to stop this' the eleventh Doctor began to ramble.

"Doctor"

'#Clara, I'm going to UNIT. Be safe, I want you back in one piece. I'll save the earth' he announced, Clara wanted to stop him but he had already hang up on her. This was going to be bad, if the older Doctor was out there he will probably want to stop the cybermen too. Clara just hoped that if both Doctors met, knowing who they both were wouldn't create a paradox, they already had enough problems with the way things were now.


	9. A teacher, a cyberman and two Doctors

Last chapter:

"Doctor"

'#Clara, I'm going to UNIT. Be safe, I want you back in one piece. I'll save the earth' he announced, Clara wanted to stop him but he had already hang up on her. This was going to be bad, if the older Doctor was out there he will probably want to stop the cybermen too. Clara just hoped that if both Doctors met, knowing who they both were wouldn't create a paradox, they already had enough problems with the way things were now.

 

 

Chapter 9

 

Clara chose to take a chance, she could wait until the Cyberman came back but she knew that he would probably kill her. They'll soon enough discover that she isn't the Doctor and then she'll have a real problem. She had to sneak out now she was alone. She walked through the hallways listening carefully if she heard any cybermen. It was surprisingly empty, what were they doing?

She found a door and to her surprise it was open. She quickly walked outside discovering she stood at St Paul's Cathedral... she was on earth? Clara wasn't expecting much but she definitely wasn't expecting that. She saw Cybermen walking outside, the people didn't even seem scared of them.

Why weren't the cybermen killing people? Something definitely was wrong here.

Then from out of nowhere a cybermen appeared in front of her, she stepped back in shock. The cybermen had seen her.

"You'll come with me" the cybermen ordered.

"No"

"You will come with me" the cyberman said again.

"And why do you think that?" Clara questioned definitely not giving in to a cybermen.

"You are Clara Oswald"

"No, I'm NOT" Clara told the cyberman trying to fool it again, she had already deduced that this was another cyberman so maybe the trick will work on this one too.

"Your deception is intended to prolong your life, you are Clara Oswald" the Cyberman stated.

"Oh seriously, this is getting old. Look, there is no Clara Oswald. I invented her. I made her up" Clara smirked,it surprised her how easy she could lie in a situation like this.

"Born 23rd November, 1986"

" Yeah, I chose that date. Always liked it" Clara nodded.

"Father, David James Oswald. Mother, Elena Alison Oswald" the cyberman commented, it made Clara question how the cyberman knew all that. Did they have all her information in their database or something?

"Stories. Stories! I made them up. Look, ask anybody who knows me. I am an incredible liar" Clara lied remembering rule 1: The Doctor lies. She threw her heads up trying to indicate that she had nothing to hide.

"Correct" the Cyberman bowed his head and raised his arm towards her. Before Clara could react the cyberman shot something at her making her black out. 

 

When she woke up she was laying in a graveyard, it was really confusing her. What was she doing in a graveyard and how did she come here? She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she quickly grabbed it looking at the screen. 6 missed calls from the Eleventh Doctor. Maybe he needed her for information or had he called because he was worried about her?

Clara decided to call him back later, right now she knew she definitely wasn't safe. She saw cybermen walking around in the graveyard, they didn't seem to do much... just walking around. She carefully walked past some gravestones, the cybermen just ignored her. Something weird was going on, she knew it. Some cybermen were saying the words: "locate hive" over and over again. Clara didn't know what it meant.

Her eyes fell onto a cyberman that was looking straight at her, it made her feel weird inside. It was as if the cyberman knew her. She carefully walked up to the cyberman, she was about to do a thing. She just hoped it would work.

"A-Are you the one that brought me here?" Clara asked carefully, not walking too close in case in would suddenly attack her.

"Affirmative" the robotic voice answered.

"So you know who I am, right?"

"You are not the Doctor" The cyberman stated, Clara might as well let her cover fall. This cyberman didn't seem to believe her, before he had knocked her out he had been stating that she was not the Doctor as well. The cybermen around her were still ignoring her so she wasn't in immediate danger.

"Of course I'm not the Doctor. I was lying to stay alive. But how do I know so much about him?" Clara asked raising her eyebrow, it's time for her next plan.

"You are his associate"

"No, I'm not. I'm not his associate. I'm his best friend. Right now, his best friend, anywhere in the universe. Have you got any sort of Cyber-internet in there because, really, you should look it up. Look up what happens to you if you harm me" Clara smirked, this will make the cyberman back off. The oncoming storm was something most aliens feared.

"Where is the Doctor?" the cyberman questioned.

"What, you think I would give up the Doctor? Don't be daft. I would never, ever give up the Doctor, because he is my best friend too. He is the closest person to me in this whole world. he is the man I will always forgive, always forgive, always trust. The one man I would never, ever lie to. he's the oncoming storm and he'll do anything to save me" Clara told the cyberman.

The cyberman suddenly pointed its weapon at her. Did she went to far? Was the cyberman going to shoot her now.

"CLARA!" She heard a familiar voice yell. The Eleventh Doctor suddenly was at her side.   
"I've been searching for you, do you even know how worried i've bee-" the Doctor noticed the cyberman who was pointing its weapon at his impossible girl.

"Don't you dare shoot her" the Doctor warned him giving it a furious look.

The cyberman lowered his weapon and rose his hand towards its face. It slowly removed its faceplate, to reveal Danny Pink. Clara's eyes widened, this was not the Danny Pink she remembered, he looked really pale and there were little claws attached to his face, it was horrifying. She immediately felt guilty for what she had said to him.

"Danny?" Clara managed to say, it didn't came out very loud though. She hated the way her voice broke.

"Stay back" The Doctor ordered her as he moved himself in between Clara and Danny, not wanting anything to happen to Clara.

"Danny?" Clara carefully asked as the Doctor stood before her.

"Danny Pink is dead" Danny said his voice breaking a little.

"He's indeed dead, stay back Clara this is still a cyberman" The Eleventh Doctor warned Clara. He held his hand up towards her but Clara pushed it away.

"But he's danny" Clara disagreed

"No, he's what's left of Danny"

"help me" Danny begged helplessly.

"Help him Doctor, please" Clara wanted to take a step forward but the Doctor quickly pushed her back again, shaking his head no.

"Help me" Danny begged again.

"Where do you need help with?" The Doctor carefully asked him. Danny took off the cover of his chest disc.

"What's that?" Clara frowned wanting to help, she took a step forward, the Doctor wanted to push her back again but she quickly took a step aside from his arm she now stood next to the Doctor.

"It's an inhibitor. It's not activated. I need you to switch it on" Danny explained looking at Clara.

"Absolutely not!" The Doctor disagreed but Clara ignored him.

"What does it inhibit?" Clara asked knowing that she'll regret asking it.

"It deleted all his emotions, he'll become an emotionless cyberman" The Doctor answered before Danny could.

"Please, I don't want to feel like this" Danny begged Clara, it broke her heart to see him like this. If he wanted this he must really feel horrible, this thought saddened Clara. 

"Help him Doctor"Clara asked turning towards the Doctor giving him a pleading look.

"No"He stated throwing his hands up. "Please"Clara begged, she didn't want Danny to go through this pain. She wanted to help him. The Doctor shook his head no. Thankfully she still had another plan up her sleeve.

Clara grabbed her phone from her pocket and started to dial in a number.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked knowing she was up to something.

"Getting help" She raised her phone towards her ear and waited until someone answered it.

"#Clara?" She heard the older Doctor ask through the phone. Clara hoped that this plan worked. 

"Doctor" The Doctor's head snapped up towards Clara. "With Danny" Clara continued talking through the phone.

"#Danny's dead, Clara." The older Doctor told her. She couldn't have this phone call near Danny so she walked a few feet away, just out of Danny's reach. The younger Doctor followed her though, he seemed to be very interested in this conversation.

"Not yet. Not quite. But he wants to be"Clara explained sadly.

"#Clara"

Clara then heard something heartbreaking, she noticed that Danny was crying and that broke her heart.

"#Clara?"The Doctor asked through the phone again.

"He's a Cyberman. Doctor, Danny's a Cyberman"Clara said trying to keep her tears inside of her, don't cry now.

"And he's crying. Doctor, he feels it. He's crying" Clara's voice broke, the younger Doctor gave her a concerned look.

"#Clara, don't do it. Just don't do it!" The older Doctor warned her. The younger Doctor didn't want to listen to her and the older Doctor didn't want to do that either. Then she had to do it. She walked back towards Danny. Giving him a look of hope, hoping it would calm Danny a bit. The bowtie wearing Doctor joined her.

"It's in his chest. It's an inhibitor. It can delete emotion or something" Clara explained through the phone hoping the Doctor would at least give her some advice.

"#I know what it does. If you turn it on. He'll become a Cyberman"

"He's already a cyberman" Clara answered not looking Danny in his eyes.

"Not yet, he isn't" The younger Doctor next to her said.

"He's hurting because I hurt him and he wants it to stop"Clara said through the phone ignoring the younger Doctor.

"#Stop the pain and he'll kill you!" The older Doctor yelled through the phone sounding frustrated.

"Look, are you going to help me?" Clara asked him, hoping that he would change his mind.

"#I'm not going to help you commit suicide"

This was not what Clara wanted to hear, she had to make a plan and quickly. She didn't want Danny to suffer anymore.

"Look, the TARDIS can home in on this call, right? Either you help me, or you leave me alone"

"#Clara-" The younger Doctor winced as Clara angrily threw the phone away. Neither one of the Doctors wanted to help her but she had to do something. She looked at the bowtie wearing Doctor hoping he might have changed his mind but he shook his head no.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. Clara sighed as she stood in front of Danny.

"I'm going to try and help you okay?"She told her cyberman boyfriend as she looked up to him. There were tears in her eyes, he nodded thankful that his girlfriend still wanted to help him. Clara raised her hands and reached with her hand inside the chest disc in the gloom. It felt weird and she really didn't know what she was doing. She just hoped she wasn't hurting him more by doing this. Her fingers managed to find some kinds of switches, switches must do something.

"There's a lot of switches round the edge. I'm just going to try pressing them all" Clara explained to Danny. She ignored the Doctor who was patiently watching her with his arms crossed.

"Okay"

Clara raised her head so she saw his face.

"I am so sorry" She apologized for everything that had happened but also for anything that might happen once she pushed the wrong switch.

"yeah"

Clara took a deep breath and flipped the first switch, nothing happened. She was happy that it hadn't done anything bad but Danny was still suffering. She flipped another one, nothing was happening at all. Did these switches even do something?

She felt that there were two more switches.

"Two more to go. Does it feel any different?" Clara asked hoping for the slightest difference.

"No"

She heard the TARDIS materialized, in the corner of her eyes she saw the younger Doctor visibly tense. "Are you sure?" Clara tried ignoring the TARDIS.

"Yeah"   
Clara heard the TARDIS' doors open and the Timelord run out.

"Clara, DON'T" He ran towards her.

"Did I miss anything, since when do I allow fathers to travel with me?" The bowtie wearing Doctor asked confused about the man who had just emerged from the TARDIS.

"Shut up you idiot"The older Doctor snapped as he came to a stop beside Clara. The younger Doctor frowned looking offended.

"I'm not an idiot" He disagreed.

"Help me" Clara begged as she turned towards the older Doctor. Maybe in person she could change his mind.

"If you do what you're trying to do, if you succeed. He will snap at you" The Doctor warned her very seriously.

"How do you know that?"The younger Doctor interrupted confused as to why Clara's father knew this. This was not making any sense.

"No, he won't" Clara promised him, she believed that Danny wouldn't do that, not to her.

"Then he will step over your broken body and break another and another and another. He will never stop" The Doctor sketched Clara an image as to what it would be like once they'd turned off Danny's inhibitor.

"I will not harm her"Danny said determined. He looked at the older Doctor, trying to look strong towards him.

"You will" The younger Doctor said earning a disappointed look from Clara.

"PE, PE, PE" The older Doctor loudly said bouncing from one feet to the other. it looked as if there suddenly ran an energy bolt through him.

"Sir" Danny said not amused by the Doctor's appearance.

"I had a friend once. We ran together when I was little. And I thought we were the same. But when we grew up, we weren't. Now's she's trying to tear the world apart-"

"She?" The younger Doctor interrupted already having figured out by now that the older man wasn't Clara's father but an older version of himself. That wouldn't explain why he was calling the Master a she though. The older Doctor send him a glare but continued his story, " and I can't run fast enough to hold it together. The difference is this"

The Doctor walked towards Danny, Clara stepped aside as her friend stopped beside her. He raised his arm and put his hands on Danny's chest disc.

"Pain is a gift. Without the capacity of pain, we can't feel the hurt we inflict"

"Are you telling me seriously. for real, that you can?" Danny wondered out loud.

"Of course I can"

"Then shame on you, Doctor" Danny stated emotionlessly staring at the Doctor.

"Yes, oh yes"The Doctor nodded. Them the dark clouds above them started to rumble.  
"Where did that sounds come from?"The younger Doctor asked looking up at the sky.

The other Doctor decided to focus on Clara's boyfriend instead of the sky.

"Danny, Danny. I need you to tell me. What are the clouds going to do? What is the plan?" The grey haired Doctor asked the soldier knowing he might know the answer.

"Yes, good question. I'd like to know that too" The younger Doctor nodded approvingly.

"How would I know?" Danny frowned.

"You're part of the hive mind now. Presumably that's how you found Clara. Just look" The older Doctor informed him as if it was obvious.

"I can't see much" Danny admitted.

"Look harder" the younger Doctor pushed. Clara watched the two Doctors as they tried to get answers out of Danny. Danny noticed this and turned his head towards her, looking her straight in her eyes.

"Clara, watch this. This is who the Doctor is. Watch the blood-soaked old general in action." He began, it sends chills down her spine. Danny now turned towards both Doctors. "I can't see properly sir, because this needs activating" He pointed at his inhibitor.

"If you want to know what's coming, you have to switch it on. " He fell silent for a second as Danny watched both Doctors process what he'd said. "And didn't all of those beautiful speeches just disappear in the face of a tactical advantage? Sir"

The older Doctor sighed and put his face in his hands. The other Doctor genuinely looked sorry for Danny now. "I need to know. I need to know" The older Doctor stated as he dropped his arms next to his body.

"Yes, yes you do" Danny nodded.

"Give me the screwdriver" Clara ordered holding her hand out towards the older Doctor.

"No" he disagreed.

"Clara, no" The younger Doctor also stated.

"Just do it, Doctor. Do as you are told" Clara said knowing this would get to the Doctor. The Doctor gazes at Danny as if he's deciding. Then he draws his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and handed it over to Clara.

"What are you doing?" The younger Doctor noticed trying to grab the sonic screwdriver out of Clara's hand but she quickly pulls it out of his reach.

"Typical officer. Got to keep those hands clean" Danny said, for a second Clara wondered if he was trying to make the Doctor angry. The Doctor just ignored him and walked away not wanting to witness this. The younger Doctor gave Clara one last look, shook his head no and followed his older self.

"Just point and think yeah?" Clara said knowing the Doctors could still hear her.

"Yes"

Clara dragged her arm up, pointing the sonic screwdriver at Danny. She hated to see him like this.

"I wasn't very good at it, but I did love you" She honestly told her boyfriend.

"I love you too" he said.

"I'm never going to say that again" Clara admitted feeling her eyes tear up.

"Me neither"

"Ready?" She asked still want to give him a choice.

"Yeah"

Clara broke, he wanted this. She couldn't stop the tears that were now rolling down her face.

"I feel like I'm killing you"

"I'm already dead, You're here this time at least" Danny told his girlfriend. Clara took a deep breath.

"Goodbye, Danny"

"Goodbye, Clara"

Clara pushed her thumb down on the button and activated the screwdriver. She heard the noise of the screwdriver and immediately regretted doing it as she watched Danny's face go blank and she saw him straighten up. Clara threw down the screwdriver and ran towards him and she threw her arm around him, hugging him tightly.

"Clara, no!" The younger Doctor yelled.

"He's activating!" the older Doctor also yelled, both Doctors ran towards her but she ignored them as she doesn't want to let her boyfriend go.   
"Clara, step away now!" the younger Doctor ordered but failing. The older Doctor tried another method.

"Don't. Danny, Danny, If you can hear me, if you're still there what are the clouds going to do?" the older Doctor asked, they did need the answers and it didn't seem like Danny was attacking Clara now anyway.

"The rain will fall again. All humanity will die" Danny said with a monotone voice.

"And rise again as cyberman" the bowtie wearing Doctor realized.

"correct" Danny confirmed.

"How do we stop it?" The older Doctor asked.

"We cannot be stopped"

" Oh that was brilliant!" A voice exclaimed behind all of them. Both Doctors immediately turned around but Clara kept holding Danny tightly.

"Who are you?" The younger Doctor asked frowning not knowing this woman.

" Oh this is interesting" Missy smiled sending a wink towards the younger Doctor.

"She's the Master" the older Doctor quickly informed his younger watching Missy carefully. He saw Missy turn towards Clara, alarmed he made sure to be in a position to pull away Clara if anything might happen.   
" Oh Clara, you poor thing. You must feel like death. Let me pop away the pain" Missy grinned as she grabbed a little gadget from a hidden pocket and started to tap away on it.

" No" the younger Doctor moved himself in front of Clara and Danny. The older Doctor ran towards Missy and took away her gadget and threw it away.

" Don't you dare, Don't you think about it" He warned Missy giving her a serious look.

"Sorry hon, I'm just getting a bit carried away" Missy apologized not even looking sorry about it.   
"Oh you think?" the younger Doctor sarcastically commented.

" it's your friend, they're so more-ish" Missy rolled her eyes. Both Doctors watched her carefully not noticing Clara leaving Danny's side to quickly grab missy's gadget that was thrown on the ground and then return at her boyfriend's side.

"Stop looking all cross'pants. I'm here to give you a gift. Could you at least try and be excited?" Missy said excitedly.

"What gift?" The older Doctor asked frowning.

" Cyberdears!" Missy called out. All the who were wandering around aimlessly all stopped and turned towards Missy.

" What" the younger Doctor said secretly impressed.

" Look at Mummy! Raise your arms" Missy called out ignoring the younger Doctor. All the cybermen rose their arms.

" Lower your arms"   
All the cybermen lowered their arms.

" Raise your right, lower your right. Turn on the spot." the cybermen did exactly what she said. It was terrifying the older Doctor. Someone who could control an entire army of Cybermen is extremely dangerous.

" You see, Doctor? The power to slaughter whole worlds at a time" Missy grinned as if she'd read his mind. The Doctor had to make a plan to solve this and quick.   
" Everyone who ever lived, man, woman, non-binary people and child, is now at my command. An indestructible army to rage across the universe. The more they kill, the more they recruit." It was silent for a couple of seconds as if the Doctors were waiting for hell to start.

" Happy Birthday!" Missy smiled happily, this confused both the Doctors. Happy birthday? they thought she was about to take over the world and all she says is happy birthday? Missy noticed this.

" Oh! You didn't know, did you? It's lucky one of us remembers these thing. Happy birthday" She walked over to the older Doctor and sang "Mister President" She unleashed the control bracelet from her arm and put it around the older Doctor's wrist. Then she backed away a little showing she wasn't about to do something dangerous.

" Well... I wasn't expecting that" the younger Doctor admitted surprised earning a wink from Missy.

" Doctor" all the Cybermen called out bowing their heads.

" Tiny bit pleased? Oh, go on, crack a smile. I want to see if your eyebrows drop off"

" All of this. All of it, just to give me an army?" The Doctor exclaimed in disbelief feeling like this was all a joke.

" Well, I don't need one, do I? Armies are for people who think they're right. And nobody thinks they're righter than you. Give a good man firepower, and he'll never run out of people to kill" Missy smiled.

" I don't want an army!" the older Doctor disagreed.  
" No, this is stupid" the younger Doctor joined in.   
" That's the trouble! Yes, you do! You've always wanted one! All those people suffering in the Dalek camps? Now you can save them. All those bad guys winning all the wars? Go and get the good guy back" Missy said getting a little annoyed that the Doctor didn't accept her generous present.

" nobody can have that power" the older Doctor said. His younger Doctor nodded, agreeing with him.

" You will, because you don't have a choice. There's only way you can stop these clouds form opening up and killing all your little pets down here. Conquer the universe, Mister President. Show the bad girl how it's done" Missy dropped a deep curtsy but the Doctor ripped the bracelet off.

" Why are you doing this?" The Doctor exclaimed desperately.

" I need you to know we're not so different. I need my friend back every battle, every war, every invasion. From now on, you decide the outcome. What's the matter Mister President? Don't you trust yourself?" Missy tried.   
Then Jack appeared from out of nowhere in a white flash his back towards the Master.

" Doctor, I traced the Master, I know she's near" He informed them looking seriously not noticing the Master standing behind him.

" Jack what are you doing here?' The bowtie wearing Doctor asked confused by his appearance.

" Wait, Doctor what are you doing here??" Jack frowned. The younger Doctor frowned at this, Jack knew he was the Doctor? Has he met Jack in this regeneration? He didn't think he had... not yet anyway.

" Oh this is priceless" Missy giggled causing Jack to immediately turn around and back away from the Master.

" Doctor?" Jack carefully asked the older Doctor who was staring at Missy. Then he began to move.

" Thank you. Thank you so much" The Doctor started looking at Missy and even smiling a little. " I really didn't know. I wasn't sure. You lose sight sometimes. Thank you! I am not a good man. I am not a hero. And I'm definitely not a president. No, I'm not an officer. Do you know what I am? I am an idiot, with a box and a screwdriver."

" Are you referencing to earlier when you called me an idiot because I don't like it". The younger Doctor slightly glared at his older self but his older self ignored him. "  
"Just passing through, helping out, learning. I don't need an army. I never have, because I've got them. Always them. Because love, it's not an emotion. Love is a promise" the older Doctor continued. The bowtie wearing noticed that Danny put his arm around Clara, it made him smile a little.

" And he will never hurt her. PE catch!" the grey haired Doctor turned towards Danny and Clara and threw the bracelet at the couple. Danny caught it. Then the Doctor turned back towards Missy smirking.

" You didn't notice, did you? While you were doing all your silly orders, while you where showing off, the one soldier not obeying" the Doctor smiled.

" I feel like I missed a lot" the younger Doctor heard Jack silently whisper.

" No, that's wrong. That's impossible" Missy disagreed with the Timelord.

" The rain will not fall" Danny stated. He carefully let go of Clara. Put the control bracelet on and walked towards Missy.

" Oh? why won't it?" Missy sarcastically said.

" the clouds will burn?" Danny said determined.

" Who's that guy again?" Jack whispered leaning towards the bowtie wearing Doctor.  
" That's Danny, Clara's boyfriend" The Doctor informed him silently. Jack nodded.

" and who'll burn them?" Missy asked not amused.

" I will burn them" Danny told her.

" Is he a good Cyberman?" Jack whispered to the younger Doctor having missed a lot. The Doctor just ignored him deciding they should focus on the real problem first.

" One burning Cyberman is hardly going to save the planet" Missy said not thinking her plan could go wrong.   
" Correct" Danny rose his arm and spoke into the bracelet. " Attention. This is not a good day. This is earth's darkest hour. And look at you miserable lot. We are the Fallen. But today, we shall rise. The army of the dead will save the land of the living. This is not the order of general, nor the whim of a lunatic" Danny spoke.

" Excuse me" Missy said offended. Danny just continued.

" This is a promise. The promise of a soldier!" He turned towards Clara who was staring at him with tears in her eyes.   
" You will sleep safe tonight" he promised. Then Danny ignited his rocket boots and rose from the ground, all the Cybermen followed his lead. They all fly off into the clouds and a moment later they explode, burning them away and letting the sunshine through.

It was silent as everyone processed what had just happened. Clara was the first one to break the silence

" Well, the clouds have all gone"

" Yes, burned up. Totally burnt. Burnt to nothing. " The younger Doctor explained to her.  
" Sorry" the older Doctor apologized for it knowing it was hard for Clara.

" Ten zero eleven, zero zero by zero two" Missy suddenly said out of nowhere.   
" What did you say?" Jack frowned.

"the current coordinates of Gallifrey. It's returned to it's original location. Didn't you ever think to look?' Missy explained to the Doctor ignoring Jack.  
Both Doctors turned dark and looked at Missy.

" You are lying" The older Doctor told her.

" We can, we can go together, just you and me. Just like the old days" Missy tried actually looking vulnerably. The older Doctor didn't even had to think twice about this, he wasn't leaving Clara behind in a state like this.

"You'd be clapped in irons" he told her.  
" If you like" 

" Doctor, I'm assuming you'll remember those coordinates?" Clara said just before she held up Missy's gadget she'd grabbed from the ground earlier.

"Clara, put that down" Jack carefully said but Clara ignored him. She pointed the gadget at Missy. The older Doctor turned towards his companion.   
" No, no. Don't you dare. I won't let you" he said not wanting Clara to carry the burden of killing someone.

" Old friend, is she? If you have ever let this creature live, everything that happened today, is on you. All of it, on you. And you're not going to let her live again" Clara told him. The bowtie wearing Doctor knew that everything that had happened today was horrible but he knew this was the grieve that was talking.

"Clara, all I'm doing is not letting you kill her. I never said I was letting her live" The older Doctor explained to Clara. She looked unsure for a moment.

"really?"

" If that's the only thing that will stop you, yes" He honestly told her, hoping she would hand the gadget over to him. Pleased he watched as Clara handed the gadget over to him, she still trusted him.

" Seriously. Oh, Doctor. To save her soul? But who, my dear, will save yours?" Missy said sarcastically.

"Me" Jack spoke up determined. He walked over to the Doctor and held his hand out expecting the Doctor to hand over the gadget.

" No, Jack" The Doctor shook his head no.

" You know I already have lots of blood on my hands, one more person shouldn't matter. I'm going to hell anyway" Jack told him honestly.

" So am I" the Doctor said. Jack sighed knowing he couldn't change the Doctor's mind and took a step back.

" Say something nice" Missy asked.

" You win"

" I know" the Doctor pointed the gadget at Missy ready to shot but then another energy bolt gets there first and made her disappear into the nothingness of death.   
The whole group turned around to see one last cyberman standing in the graveyard pointing at a body lying near him.

" Doctor!" Clara said alarmed as she ran towards the body, the whole group quickly followed her. Kate lies on the ground, Clara and Jack quickly checked if she's alive.

" She's breathing! SHe's alive!" Jack informed the Doctor.

" She can't be here" the older Doctor frowned.

" She is" the younger Doctor said looking at the Cyberman in front of them.

" She fell out of a plane. The Cyberman must have caught her" the older Doctor decided.   
Jack noticed Kate was whispering something so he bent down to listen to what she said.

" Doctor, she's talking about her dad" Jack informed the Doctor.

" Of course. The Earth's darkest hour and mine. Where else would you be?" the older Doctor spoke to the remaining cyberman. The older Doctor saluted as the younger Doctor smiled proudly at the Cyberman they knew as Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. He bowed its head and then blasted off into the wide blue yonder.

The younger Doctor noticed that Clara was still looking distressed, she had just lost her boyfriend again.

" I'm taking Clara home" he announced as he walked over to Clara and but an arm around her, caring about her wellbeing.

" Yes, I should go anyway. I came here by accident" Jack said holding up his vortex manipulator showing he teleported here accidently. He started to put coordinates into his vortex manipulator.

" How did you recognize this body of mine?" The bowtie wearing Doctor dared to ask Jack, he was very curious about it.   
Jack looked up and grinned.  
" Spoilers, Doc" then he pushed a button and disappeared into a white flash.

" Will you be okay?" Clara asked the older Doctor who was still staring at the place where the brigadier had just stood. He turned his head towards her.

" I should be asking you that" He said " don't worry about me, I'm bringing Kate home" 

" I'll call you later, okay?" Clara asked wanting to keep contact with him. The older Doctor nodded.

" Take care of her" the older Doctor advised his younger self.

" I will" The younger Doctor promised him before he walked away with Clara, her house should be near and a walk could be good. He was going to make her some tea when they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have this out of the way the fluff and fun can begin! Or not, maybe a lot of dark stuff happens.... you'll have to continue reading and see :) Also I won't be doing entire episodes like this anymore, I just had to write this to set a basis for the characters from now one you'll get more scenes that you won't see in the tv show.


End file.
